this cannot be wrong
by flawlessgomez
Summary: this cannot be wrong right? dating your cousin when you've the most religious family on earth? especially since you're gay? no of course. demena. semi. demi lovato. selena gomez. femlash.


**author's note: heya. this is my first story, i'm not a pro at fanfiction. it's kind of new for me, so yeah. i used alex and mitchie for selena and demi. i kinda love them together, though it wills never happens. they're both straight in real life. i hope you like it :)**

**disclamers: i do not owns anything. just the idea.**

I didn't expect it to happens, but it happened. My name is Alex and i'm totally fucked up.

You see, i'm gay and my family is like... the most religious family in the whole world? So me telling them i'm not into boy would be like puting a gun on my head. i've dated plenty of girls behind their back so it doesn't bother me that much. But there's that girl, mitchie, i may have a crush on her. I can't date her, because... she's my cousin. I don't even know if she's gay, i'm sure she's straight god damn it why is it so difficult?

"ALEX" my dad yelled from the kitchen.

"GEEZ, what?" i replied. For christ's sake, i was listening to my IPOD in my ROOM jerk.

I do believe in god, i just don't think god ever said or wrote that gay people had to be ashamed of themselves. It's stupid.

"LUNCH TIME" he said, probably already eating. This man ALWAYS eats.

"kay." I made my way to the kitchen, siting on the table. My parents were looking at me.

"what?" i asked, do i have something in my teeth?

"i'd like to hear you say it alex, just this time." My mom said almost pleading.

I sighed, "kay." I put my hands in the praying position.

"i'd like to thanks the christ for giving us food, for giving us an house to live and for giving us love which is the most important thing in the world, amen." I said, i learned this sentence in case they'd ask me to do that.

My dad smiled widely, "amazing, alex!" he said.

i faked a smile "no problem."

"let's eat now, i'm starving." said my mom. "oh by the way Connie and Mitchie are coming tomorrow, i invited them since both me and your dad don't work." she said smiling at me.

"mit- mitchie?" i slowly said, fuck the hell up she's coming!

"yesh, i knovw yiou laove her." said my dad, his mouth full of food.

"jerry, your manners!" mom said shocked.

"sorry" he said, ambarrased.

"it's okay, it's good... i mean i can't wait to see them." i faked a smile again. "can i get up?" i asked.

"you just started eating!" my mom said.

"i'm not very hungry, please mom. i just want to sleep." i replied trying to sound believable. i really did want to sleep but i was freaking hungry still, just was too confused to eat.

"i suppose you can." she said.

"YES!" yelled my dad as he grabed his fork and started to put my food in his gross and big mouth.

"JERRY!" yelled my mom almost desesperate.

"well, thanks..." i said and quickly left to my room.

why is it so difficult? why THE most religious family had to be MY family, why i had to fall fo HER. HUH. this situation was sarting to really hit my nerves. i can't fucking do what i want, if my parents knew i was cursing they woul go insane! their manners are too weird, they speak like those old, supeficial, rich and stupid people. well it's mostly my mother, because my dad has no manners at all. he do believe in god, he's religious and all but when it comes to food... this is a completly another man. i don't want to be tomorrow, this is going to be so awkward. i was eventually listening to my ipod and fell asleep.

the next morning, the first thing i heard was my stupid alarm. i swear one day i will kill it or puke on it. it's a good idea. i didn't want to get up, and i won't. i pulled the pillow over my head and tryed to sleep.

"ALEX, get up!" my mom yelled

"yeah yeah." i replied non-chalencely, like i care that you want me to get up!

a laugh then filled the room, that laugh. _her_ laugh.

"come on get up alexis russo." the voice said and i could hear the smile in her voice.

"mit-mitchie? what the f- i mean why are you here?" i corrected myself so she doesn't hear my curse.

"didn't your mom told you? i was supposed to come." she said now confused.

"i knew, but its early!" i replied, WHAT THE HELL, she's seeing me in the morning, i'm UGLY in the morning.

"it's 11.00 in the morning alex." she said giggling.

"and it's like 3.00AM for me, night!"

"awwwww, come one alex. get up, i feel lonely." she sad pouting, NOOOO. she looks so adorable, don't give in alex, don't give in.

"okay i'm getting up." screw you alex, screw you.

i got up as she then giggled at my snowpy's pajamas. snowpy is a dog.

"oh shut it." i said, trying not to be rude. she didn't know i curse. if she'd knows she'd tells my parents.

this is gonna be a lonnnnng day, i said to myself.

**to be continued. r-e-v-i-e-w.**


End file.
